Falling For Ya
|from = movie |tvfilm = |artist = and |year = 2015 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pictos = 88 (Both Players) |effort = 2 |nowc = FallingForYa |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s |perf = Hope Golida (P1) Mark Ysaguirre (P2)}} "Falling For Ya" by and from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers 'P1' P1 is a woman with a grey leather vest. The vest is unzipped, and reveals a black shirt. The dancer also has a red flower in her flowing black hair, and her hair goes past her chest. She sports a pair of black cargo shorts secured with a black belt. Her footwear includes black boots, with silver stitching at the top. She resembles CheeChee. 'P2' P2 ''' is a man whose black poofy hair is done in an afro. He wears a white sweatshirt with gray square designs all around the front. He also wears with gray polka dotted cargo shorts. On his feet are white socks under gray sneakers. He resembles Seacat. Background The start of the routine is featured in a dark room with P1 under a yellow spotlight in the middle. When P2 sneaks in, the room lights up. When the room is lit up, The room is revealed to be a stage in Big Momma s with blue and yellow matching lanterns hanging from above. There is an old jukebox on the right, which flicker blue and yellow, corresponding to the color of two active spotlights. Behind the dancers are two small bamboo curtains in front of rainbow string lights that coil around two thick palm tree trunks, and a wide painting of an big blue ocean during sunrise covering the wall. As the routine goes on, the aforementioned spotlights above the coaches flicker on and off depending on who is in control of the microphone, as they seem to be fighting to get control of the microphone. However, at the end of the routine, both coaches share the microphone until it wobbles and ends up in P2 s hand, which causes P1 s spotlight to slowly turn off. Gold Moves There is 1 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Sing into the microphone. Fallingforya gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move (P1) Fallingforya gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move (P2) Fallingforya gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *In the trailer, this song replaced Teen Beach Movie in place of Cruisin’ For a Bruisin’. *The game credits mistakenly credit the original version of the song from the first Teen Beach Movie, as it credits the song to being performed by Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, and the Teen Beach Movie cast instead of just Jordan Fisher and Chrissie Fit, and has the copyright date as 2013 instead of 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=623&v=XvYjO0ls51A *This is the first song by Jordan Fisher in the franchise. Gallery FallingForYa.png|''Falling For Ya'' Falling For Ya JDDP2 Menu.jpeg|''Falling For Ya'' on the menu Falling For Ya Coach Selection.jpeg|Coach selection screen Videos Jordan Fisher, Chrissie Fit - Falling for Ya (From "Teen Beach 2") Just_Dance_Disney_Party_2_–_Teen_Beach_2_–_Falling_for_Ya_-_Official_US Falling For Ya - Just Dance Disney Party 2-0 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Chrissie Fit Category:Songs by Jordan Fisher Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Hope Golida Category:Mark Ysaguirre